Dispensing systems are commonly used for dispensing one or more fluids from containers. A well known example of such a dispensing system is a caulking gun that is used to dispense caulk from a caulk container having a generally rigid and tubular body. Other types of containers also exist, and are used with appropriate dispensing systems. For example, a so-called “sausage pack” container is a flexible and collapsible fluid container which somewhat resembles a sausage having a skin surrounding its internal contents. This type of collapsible container is typically generally cylinder shaped, and includes a fluid enclosed by a flexible membrane. Collapsible containers can be used to contain adhesives, for example. Once all of the fluid has been extracted from a collapsible container, its membrane can be collapsed to occupy a much smaller volume than when it was full, thereby making it a desirable packaging option. Collapsible containers are generally sealed until they are ready to be used, at which point it is necessary to puncture the membrane. Puncturing the membrane of a collapsible container has been addressed in several ways.
In one known arrangement, a knife is used to cut off an end of a collapsible container, so that its membrane is broken and its interior fluid contents can be accessed. The collapsible container is then inserted into a dispenser, and the fluid in the collapsible container can be dispensed by the dispenser. In another similar arrangement, a screwdriver is used to puncture or pierce an end of a collapsible container before it is inserted into a dispenser. These arrangements, however, require tools (knife or screwdriver) in addition to the components of the dispenser and the collapsible container.
In other arrangements, a piercing device is provided in a cartridge that holds a collapsible container. The piercing device pierces the collapsible container when pressure is applied to the collapsible container. However, unintentional application of pressure to the collapsible container can cause the collapsible container to be pierced when a user does not intend it, and this is undesirable.
In even other arrangements, the membrane of a collapsible container is pre-weakened in an area to make that area easier to pierce. However, a pre-weakened area provides a similar concern of unintentional piercing.
In even other arrangements, a piercing device pierces a collapsible container, with the piercing action that occurs in a direction generally perpendicular to a major length axis of the collapsible container. In one example, the piercing device is attached to the mixing elements of a nozzle that is attached to a collapsible container. The nozzle is rotated with respect to the collapsible container, causing the piercing device to rotate and pierce the collapsible container. However, unintentional rotation of the nozzle may cause the collapsible container to be pierced when a user does not intend it. In another example, the piercing device is positioned in a housing that receives the collapsible container. The piercing device is attached to an actuating rod that extends outside of the housing and a user engages the actuating rod to move the piercing device and pierce the collapsible container. However, unintentional movement of the actuating rod may cause the collapsible container to be pierced when a user does not intend it.
Other types of containers are also known that have a pierceable component that must be pierced before fluid can be dispensed from the container. For example, syringe-type containers are known that have a generally solid syringe body and an outlet covered by a pierceable seal member, such as foil. The seal must be pierced before fluid in the syringe can be dispensed from the syringe. In a known arrangement, a piercing device is provided in a cartridge that holds such a syringe. The piercing device pierces the seal of the syringe when pressure is applied to the syringe. However, unintentional application of pressure to the syringe may cause the seal to be pierced when a user does not intend it.
There is a need, therefore, for devices relating to dispensing fluids from containers that address one or more of the drawbacks discussed above.